Le courage de Gryffondor
by Alcis
Summary: Première publication. OS, rating K par sécurité. Comment se sentirais Harry si, lors de la discussion qui eu lieu après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Ginny avait insisté pour qu'ils continuent leur relation? une chtite review?
1. Chapter 1

**AVANT TOUT ? JE TIENS À PRECISER QUE TOUT LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT À J.K.ROWLING.**

Bon voila ma toute première publication alors soyer clément et donner moi des conseils pour pouvoir m'améliorer.

**Le courage de Griffondor.**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry Potter était de retour au 4 Privet Drive et les Dursley restaient fidèles à leurs habitudes. Toujours aussi désagréable à vivre, mais Harry s'en fichait car rien n'aurait pus, à ce jour, gâcher la bonne humeur et le sourire qu'il affichait ouvertement. Car même si, en finissant sa sixième année d'étude à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, il avait dû faire le deuil de celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor, Albus Dumbledore, Harry avait finalement put discuter avec la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait sûrement toute sa vie : Ginevra « Ginny » Molly Weasley.

En effet, le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, après la cérémonie, Harry était aller voir Ginny afin de lui faire comprendre pourquoi ils ne pouvait pas être ensemble.

**FLASH BACK **(NdA : le début de ce qui suis est un passage du véritable tome 6 à quelque petite chose près)

_- Ginny, écoute,_ murmura-t-il, alors que la rumeur des conversations enflait autour d'eux et que les gens commençaient à se lever. _Je ne peux plus rester avec toi. Nous devons cesser de nous voir. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer ensemble._

Avec un sourire étrangement tordu, elle répondit :

_- J'imagine que c'est pour de stupides et nobles raisons ?_

_- C'est dernière semaines avec toi, c'était comme… comme si j'avais vécu la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, _dit Harry._ Mais je ne peux pas…Nous ne pouvons pas…Il y a des choses que je dois faire seul maintenant_

Elle ne pleura pas, se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux avec une détermination à faire peur.

_- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là Ginny sinon…_Pensa Harry, puis reprit à voix haute. _Voldemort se sert des proches de ses ennemis. Il t'a déjà utilisée comme appât dans le passé, parce que tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Songe aux dangers encore plus grands que tu devrais affronter si nous continuons. Il l'apprendra, il te trouvera. Il essaiera de m'atteindre à travers toi._

_- Et si je m'en fiche ? _Répliqua Ginny d'un ton féroce.

_- Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas, _poursuivis Harry_. A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je ressentirais si c'était __ton__ enterrement qui venais d'avoir lieu…et que…_

_- NON !! Tu n'en seras pas responsable. Et maintenant que j'ai pris la parole tu vas m'écouter bien gentiment._ Le coupât-elle le regard embuer par des larmes naissante mais le regard toujours aussi déterminer. _Je vais, moi te dire ce que je pense. Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ton histoire, je t'ai aimée comme je n'aimerais jamais plus, depuis maintenant près de dix ans que je suis amoureuse du « Survivant » et depuis six ans, la première fois que je t'ai vu à King Cross, je suis amoureuse de « Celui-Qui-A-Survécu » ET de Harry, ce petit garçon qui était perdu dans la gare et qui voulait tout simplement se rendre à Poudlard, alors qu'à ce moment, je te le rappel, je ne savais pas qui tu était. J'étais complètement déboussolée dés que tu rentrait dans mon champ de vision mais voilà lors de ma deuxième année, tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que rien ne t'y obliger à part toi-même. Ce jour là je suis tombée follement amoureuse de toi et en plus l'expérience ma fait mûrir plus que ne l'espérais. Et maintenant, cette année, tu m'a enfin remarqué et tu m'a aimé alors enfonce toi bien ces mots dans ta tête : JE NE TE LACHERAIS JAMAIS. Est-ce que c'est clair ? _Termina une Ginny au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Devant cette tempête qui venait de s'abattre sur lui, Harry avait viré au blanc. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état et il s'en voulait énormément mais il ne voulait pas que Ginny risque sa vie pour lui.

_- Ecoute Gin, tu sais que je t'aime mais je ne veut pas que tu cours un quelconque danger à cause de moi._

_- D'accord Monsieur Harry Potter n'étant toujours pas convaincu je vais terminer. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai toujours voulu être avec toi, dans tes bras, dans tes rêves, dans ton cœur. Et depuis ce jour là, je sais pertinemment ce que je risque en étant avec toi. Voldemort voudra ma mort et cela tombe bien puisque je veux aussi sa mort. Qu'il paye enfin pour les horrible crime dont il c'est rendu coupable. Et crois moi Harry je sais mieux que quiconque ce que je risque en étant avec toi. Mais figure toi que, si c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir me réveiller le matin dans tes bras alors, mon choix et vite fait._

Accompagnant les gestes à la parole, Ginny se rapprocha d'Harry et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harry était complètement perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire pour la convaincre de ne pas le suivre. Elle avait fait son choix et vu le temps écoulé depuis qu'elle l'avait fait, il se doutait qu'elle y avait mûrement réfléchit et il ne put donc que répondre à son baiser avec toute la tendresse dont-il était capable. Après de longue minute, il se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux et Ginny murmura un faible « _Merci »_. Harry la regarda et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir

_- Je t'aime Ginny Weasley, et même si ta décision me fait peur, elle me fait également le plus grand bien car dans ce cas, je ne suis plus obligé de te quitter. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, mais sache que je t'aime._

Ginny ne lui répondit pas mais l'embrassa encore une fois. Harry y répondit avec plaisir et au bout d'un léger moment, leur baiser s'approfondit de lui-même pour devenir plus passionné.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Suite à cette discussion, Harry avait sentit, en lui, un doute qui s'envolait, et une nouvelle détermination s'insinuer dans son être : il devait remporter la victoire contre ce Lord Noir de pacotille qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis si longtemps et qui l'avait privé de famille par la même occasion. Mais maintenant, Harry croyait au futur, un futur heureux avec Ginny prés de lui.

Quand il repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit ce jour là, et avec le recul, Harry se dit que le véritable courage des Gryffondors se tenait devant lui.

FIN

Pour l'instant, c'est un OS mais une suite peut ensuite germer dans mon esprit et si vous le voulez bien sûre.

Faite moi part de vos commentaires en laissant un chtite review


	2. note au lecteur

COUCOU à tous

Juste pour vous rassurez.

Une suite est prévu. mais pour le moment, je suis plus occupé par mon long métrage, Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir.

De plus, comme le courage de Gryffondore était cesnsé être un OS, il faut que je me creuse la tête pour imaginé la suite.

Mais je finirais bien par trouver. en attendant, poser une alerte et vous serez immé diatement au courant si un nouveau chapter y a été ajouté.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous sur Fanfiction.

Shadow-kawaii


End file.
